Tale of Zul Wiki
✦ ✦ ✦ Welcome to the Tale of Zul Wiki! ✦ ✦ ✦ The Delklands.jpg|'The Delklands'|link=The Delklands|linktext=A once great empire, now broken Lychgates Slider.png|'Lychgates'|link=Lychgates|linktext=Black Stars, red tendrils, and upside-down sinkholes Tallmen Slider.jpg|'Tallmen'|link=Tallmen|linktext=The Black Kings of the Delklands Skyseed Galaxy.png|'Aliens'|link=Aliens|linktext=The sapient and ... "not-so-sapient" lifeforms of the Universal Union About: Welcome to the Tale of Zul Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to Calthoss' Creation, a fictional multiverse centered around a handful of fantasy stories, the first and foremost of which is Tale of Zul. These stories focus on the freaks of this multiverse - the men and women born with horns, the gods of destruction, the zealots, the warlords, the murderers, the victims, and the perpetrators. This wiki functions as a reference guide for these stories, with articles on characters, locations, organizations, and lore. The wiki also has image galleries for maps, flags, and character art. Everything on this wiki is my intellectual property, and in no way belongs to either the public or Fandom. Tale of Zul: Tale of Zul is the story of nine extraordinary people from across two very different worlds being unwillingly brought together by fate into a quest for an item known only as the Bloodspoke, said to be able to grant any wish, including immortality. Set in a post-apocalyptic and medieval setting, quirks of Tale of Zul's worlds include people born with horns, wings, and claws who are unable to fly, as well as monstrously large versions of these "hornmen" known as "tallmen" or "black kings." Other oddities include the existence of the gods of destruction, rare people with control over lightning, fire, and light, and who are naturally immortal, as well as wyzards, wytches, and lyches... (Continue) See Category: Tale of Zul Prologue - Fireplace - Zul - Cannons - Green Man o' the Forest - Black Blood > > > Rott.jpg|'Rott'|link=Rott Land.jpg|'Land'|link=Land Cal.jpg|'Cal'|link=Cal Geb.jpg|'Geb'|link=Geb Ayeson.jpg|'Ayeson'|link=Ayeson Billow.jpg|'Billow'|link=Billow Nameless woman.jpg|'nameless woman'|link=nameless woman Ross.jpg|'Ross'|link=Ross Vayess.jpg|'Vayess'|link=Vayess Prologue - Fireplace - Zul - Cannons - Green Man o' the Forest - Black Blood > > > Huron Space: Huron Space is a space fantasy story set 1,000 years after Tale of Zul at the height of the Universal Union, an intergalactic government made up of humankind, and several hundred alien species from countless worlds. Life in the far future is dominated by the use of the Æthernet, teleportation devices known as blinkgates, and spaceships that utilize gravity drive ways to navigate quintillions of kilometers. But in the far future, there are still wyzards, psychics, knights, alchemists, dark prophecies, and all is seemingly under the control of a powerful peaceful being known only as... the Æther-Man... (Continue) ---- More to come, for now see category: Huron Space Here's an incomplete gallery for now: Aether-Man Avatar.png|'The Æther-Man'|link=Æther-Man Piz the Eternal.png|'Piz the Eternal'|link=Piz the Eternal Attamurg.png|'The Mur'|link=The Mur Skyseed Galaxy.png|'Skyseed Galaxy'|link=Skyseed Galaxy I.S.S. Kidd.jpg|'[[Drake Class|''Drake Class]]|link=Drake Class I.S.S. Azrael.jpg|''Archangel'' Class|link=Archangel Class Dar Hun.jpg|The Rat Race|link=The Rat Race High Queen: More to come, for now see High Queen Blue Moon: More to come, for now see Blue Moon and category: Blue Moon Doom War: More to come, for now see Doom War and category: Doom War Buckshot!: More to come, for now see Buckshot! and category: Buckshot! Here's Category: New Nine with an incomplete rogues' gallery: Bloodrott.jpg|Bloodrott' The Hellseer.jpg|'The Hellseer|link=The Hellseer Ulad the Vampyre-Squid.jpg|The Vampyre-Squid|link=Uladimir Dragonson ---- Featured Quote: "Who dares to wish for immortality!? Do you not know that it is an honor reserved for the gods? An ambrosia not to be drank by foul mortals. Answer me! ... [[Child With Many Names|'You]]. Evil beastling. Brace yourself. Now begins your punishment. I will rend your flesh from your bones, and eat your heart a thousand times. Your chains will be torn asunder, and you will feel as these... chains of hate bind you and break you. I will break this artifact. This evil thing. I will break this city. This civilization. And these small little men, your kin, will worship me and beg of me mercy. Who am I to deny them? Why, I am their God, and I will deny both them and you any mercy''."'''' — The Shine ---- Latest Activity: ---- ---- (Last Character: The Æther-Man) ---- (Last Speaker: Billow the Slave) ---- (Last Article: Faith o' Nine) Category:Browse Category:Meta